


Emergence

by spiritofsky



Series: Warriors Resurgence [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, Gen, LGBT characters, Name Changes, Neopronouns, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, ThunderClan (Warriors), Warriors Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: Warriors Resurgence[Vol. 1 - Emergence] = [Into the Wild]☆★☆A familiar cat leaves the security of his old housecat life behind for the dangerous life of a ThunderClan cat.This is only the beginning.☆★☆Warriors Resurgence is my personal Warrior Cats rewrite. This is Vol. 1: Emergence, which is a rewrite of Into the Wild.★ Updates Wednesdays. ★(Formerly uploaded under the series name 'Warriors Told Anew')☆★☆❝Fire alone will save our clan.❞





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> new readers can skip to the section marked ★ if you dont wanna read this bit for old readers
> 
> after some deliberation i decided that starting fresh with a new work on ao3 would be the best way to pick this back up again. the majority of the chapters will be the same, but with new stuff added in and lots of edits! overall im trying to go for a better presentation of the work, as well as improved quality,  
> i mostly did this big change for consistency's sake, because of a shift in my writing style, its just easier this way, i hope you understand !!
> 
> ★★★
> 
> hey! this rewrite changes a couple character names that didnt make much sense to me, the old names are in italics, so if youre confused who somebody is, just check back here, its probably a name change  
> NOTE !! i didnt change many names, dont worry about it
> 
> feel free to skip the allegiance page for now if you want

 

#  Allegiances

* * *

 

# ThunderClan

**Leader -**

  * **Bluestar -**  [She-cat Molly]Blue grey coat, tinged with silver around her muzzle. Ice-blue eyes.  
**Apprentice -** Firepaw



**Deputy -**

  * **Redtail -** [He-cat Molly] Small tortoiseshell with a distinctive red tail. Amber eyes.  
**Apprentice -** Dustpaw



**Medicine Cats -**

  * **Spottedleaf -** [She-cat Molly] Tortoiseshell and white she-cat molly with a dappled coat.



**Warriors -**

  * **Lionheart -** [He-cat Tom] Big golden classic tabby with green eyes and long thick fur, especially around his neck, resembling a lion’s mane.  
**Apprentice -** Greypaw


  * **Tigerclaw -** [He-cat Tom] Massive dark brown mackerel tabby with unusually long claws, a nick in one of his his ears and a scar across the bridge of his nose.  
**Apprentice -** Ravenpaw


  * **Whitestorm -** [He-cat Tom] Thick furred, solid white cat with tufted ears, amber eyes and a scar across the back of his head.  
**Apprentice -** Sandpaw


  * **Darkstripe -** [He-cat Tom] Sleek black and grey mackerel tabby with yellow eyes.


  * **Longtail -** [He-cat Molly] Lean, light brown mackerel tabby with copper eyes, there is a nick in one of his ears.


  * **Kestrelfoot -** [He-cat Tom] Fast, light brown mackerel tabby. _(Runningwind)  
_**Apprentice -** Magpiepaw


  * **Willowpelt -** [She-cat Molly] Very pale, solid grey cat with green eyes.


  * **Mousefur -** [She-cat Tom] Small, light brown, solid cat with orange eyes.



**Apprentices -**

  * **Dustpaw -** [He-cat Tom] Dark brown mackerel tabby with amber eyes.  
**Mentor -** Redtail


  * **Sandpaw -** [She-cat Tom] Cream classic tabby with green eyes.  
**Mentor -** Whitestorm


  * **Greypaw -** [He-cat Tom] Fluffy, long furred grey mackerel tabby with yellow eyes.  
**Mentor -** Lionheart


  * **Ravenpaw -** [Ve-cat Molly] Small, skinny, black cat with a white locket and tail tip.  
**Mentor -** Tigerclaw


  * **Firepaw -** [He-cat Molly] Red classic tabby with green eyes.  
**Mentor -** Bluestar


  * **Magpiepaw -** [He-cat Tom] Heavy, patchy black and white he-cat with amber eyes.  
**Mentor -** Kestrelfoot



**Queens -**

  * **Frostfur -** [She-cat Queen] Deaf white she-cat with blue eyes.  
**Kits -** Cinderkit, Brackenkit


  * **Brindleface -** [She-cat Queen] Expecting silver classic tabby queen.


  * **Goldenflower -** [She-cat Queen] Cream classic tabby she cat with a nick in her ear.  
**Kits -** Swiftkit


  * **Speckletail -** [She-cat Molly]The oldest nursery cat, a pale golden tabby she-cat. Doesn’t currently have or is expecting kits, but helps out in the nursery.



**Kits -**

  * **Cinderkit -** [Molly] Grey kit.


  * **Brackenkit -** [Tom] Brown tabby kit.


  * **Swiftkit** \- [Molly]Black and white kit.



**Elders -**

  * **Halftail -** [He-cat Tom] Big, dark brown tom missing half of his tail.


  * **Smallear -** [He-cat Tom] Small grey classic tabby tom.


  * **Patchpelt -** [He-cat Tom] Small black and white tom.


  * **One-eye -** [She-cat Molly] Pale grey she-cat with one orange eye. Hard of hearing, almost deaf.


  * **Dappletail -** [She-cat Molly] Tortoiseshell she-cat with a thick pelt, her muzzle greying from age.


  * **Rosetail -** [She-cat Tom] Long furred tortoiseshell-tabby she-cat, with a bushy red tail.



 

* * *

 

# ShadowClan

**Leader -**

  * **Brokenstar -** [He-cat Tom] Big, long furred dark brown tabby tom, with a broken tail and orange eyes.



**Deputy -**

  * **Blackfoot -** [He-cat Tom] Polydactyl white tom with black paws.



**Medicine Cats -**

  * **Darkthorn -** [She-cat Molly] Dark grey molly with a thick pelt and yellow eyes. ( _Yellowfang_ )


  * **Fogpelt -** [He-cat Tom] Patchy grey and white tom with yellow eyes. ( _Runningnose_ )



**Warriors -**

  * **Boulderstorm -** [He-cat Tom]  Large,plain grey tom with green eyes. ( _Boulder_ )  
**Apprentice -** Rainpaw


  * **Cinderfur -** [He-cat Molly] Thin grey tom with amber eyes.


  * **Clawface -** [He-cat Tom] Brown cat covered in battle scars.  
**Apprentice -** Littlepaw


  * **Nightpelt -** [He-cat Tom] Black tom.


  * **Whitethroat -** [He-cat Molly] Black cat with a white throat stripe and paws.


  * **Batwhisker -** [He-cat Tom] Dark brown tabby with a very short tail. ( _Stumpytail)_



**Apprentices -**

  * **Littlepaw -** [Ve-cat Tom] Small thin brown tabby cat.  
**Mentor -** Clawface


  * **Rainpaw -** [He-cat Tom] Dark grey tom with yellow eyes. ( _Wetpaw/Wetfoot_ )  
**Mentor -** Boulderstorm



**Queens -**

  * **Dawncloud -** [She-cat Queen] Small pale ginger molly with green eyes.


  * **Tallpoppy -** [She-cat Queen] Long legged, light brown tabby she-cat.



**Elders -**

  * **Ashfur -** [He-cat Tom] Thin grey tabby tom.



 

* * *

 

# WindClan

**Leader -**

  * **Tallstar -** [He-cat Molly] Tall black and white cat with a very long tail.



**Deputy -**

  * **Deadfoot -** [He-cat Tom] Black cat with a badly twisted left front paw.



**Medicine Cats -**

  * **Barkface -** [He-cat Tom] Dark brown cat with a short tail.



**Warriors -**

  * **Mudclaw -** [He-cat Tom] Dark brown, mottled mackerel tabby with yellow eyes.  
**Apprentice -** Webpaw


  * **Tornear -** [He-cat Tom]  Plain grey cat with an extremely battered ear.  
**Apprentice -** Pidgeonpaw


  * **Thrushwhisker -**  [He-cat Tom] Skinny brown ticked tabby with a lighter coloured belly. _(Onewhisker)  
_**Apprentice -** Whitepaw


  * **Ashfoot -** [She-cat Tom]Plain grey cat with yellow eyes.


  * **Jaytail -**  [He-cat Tom] Light grey-brown cat with faint classic tabby markings and yellow eyes. _(Rushtail)_


  * **Antpelt -** [He-cat Tom] Small red-brown cat with unusual tabby markings and yellow eyes.


  * **Morningflower -** [She-cat Molly] Dilute tortoiseshell cat.



**Apprentices -**

  * **Webpaw -** [He-cat Tom] Dark grey classic tabby.  
**Mentor -** Mudclaw


  * **Whitepaw -** [She-cat Molly] Small white cat.  
**Mentor -** Thrushwhisker


  * **Pidgeonpaw -**  [She-cat Tom] Light grey classic tabby. ( _Runningpaw/Runningbrook_ )  
**Mentor -** Tornear



 

* * *

 

# RiverClan

**Leader -**

  * **Crookedstar -** [He-cat Tom] Huge, light-brown mackerel tabby with a twisted jaw



**Deputy -**

  * **Oakheart -** [He-cat Tom] Dark brown cat.



**Medicine Cats -**

  * **Mudfur -** [He-cat Molly] Long haired light brown ticked tabby.



**Warriors -**

  * **Leopardfur -** [She-cat Tom] Golden ticked tabby she-cat.


  * **Blackclaw** - [He-cat Tom] Deep black tom with a torn ear and amber eyes.  
**Apprentice -** Heavypaw


  * **Stonefur -** [He-cat Tom] Grey cat with white feet and a shredded ear.  
**Apprentice -** Shadepaw


  * **Mistfoot -** [She-cat Molly] Grey cat with white markings.  _(Mistyfoot)_


  * **Cedarbelly -** [He-cat Molly] Dark brown cat. ( _Loudbelly_ )  
**Apprentice -** Silverpaw


  * **Whiteclaw -** [He-cat Tom] Black cat with a single white paw and blue eyes.



**Apprentices -**

  * **Silverpaw -** [She-cat Molly] Pretty, thick furred, silver classic tabby cat.  
**Mentor -** Cedarbelly


  * **Heavypaw -** [He-cat Tom] Heavyset light brown classic tabby.  
**Mentor -** Blackclaw


  * **Shadepaw -** [She-cat Molly] Dark grey molly, her fur so dark it is almost black.  
**Mentor -** Stonefur




	2. (Prologue) StarClan Guide Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bluestar and spottedleaf call upon starclan, and blessedly They answer back...

# Prologue

##  _'StarClan guide us'_

* * *

 

A blue-grey molly sat silently in a clearing in the middle of the forest. She looked up at the stars, searching for something with a quiet desperation. All around her she could hear the sounds of other cats, her clan, sleeping, soft breathing and snores, the occasional crinkle of leaf bedding as they moved in their sleep.

A gentle breeze ruffled through the trees, there was the chirrup of an insect, the hoot of an owl, but her gaze didn’t break from the night sky, deep blue marbled with purple and the white of wispy barely-there clouds. The stars glimmered like thousands of light glares against cat eyes. The molly closed her eyes slowly, breathing in the chilled night air and all it's scents, grass and sweet flowers and the indescribable underlying quality only night air carries. A stronger gust of wind blew by and her whiskers swayed with the wind.

 

A delicate tortoiseshell padded into the clearing, her steps were light and almost soundless, still, one of the blue molly’s ears twitched. The tortoiseshell had dense fur, long and shiny and soft but not so long as to feel any real effects of gravity weighing it down, though straight with not a single curl or wave to be seen.

“Hello Spottedleaf.” The blue molly said, flicking her ears in acknowledgment. Spottedleaf dipped her head and chirruped in greeting before settling down on the cool grass next to her.

“Searching for a sign, Bluestar?”

Bluestar blinked, and slowly tore her eyes away from the sky. “Newleaf is falling late, prey is scarce and we may need more warriors...” She murmured. “I was hoping perhaps StarClan would have something to tell me. Have they spoken to you?”

Spottedleaf shook her head. “I'm afraid not for some moons now...”

 

They both looked back up at the night sky. The moon shone brightly, a half moon, Bluestar noted. She watched as Spottedleaf’s tail suddenly flicked and her eyes widened out of the corner of her eye. A shooting star blazed by, and Spottedleaf closed her eyes as it passed. 

Bluestar watched Spottedleaf, silent and patient, waiting for her to break out of her reverie and speak, taking a moment for herself to thank StarClan for the sign they were gifting Spottedleaf with. It must have been a few minutes before she opened her eyes, looking at Bluestar with a confident resolve, green eyes sparkling the moonlight, eyes reflecting back countless twinkling stars from the night sky above, or perhaps they weren't reflections, but echos of the StarClan cats she had seen behind her eyelids moments ago.

 

“It was a message from StarClan.” She began, and Bluestar nodded, she had guessed it was, she was thankful. “They said 'fire alone can save our clan.'”

“Fire...” Bluestar near whispered, her eyes defocusing from Spottedleaf's soft features and into some other place entirely. “I wonder how something so destructive could save us.”

“We shall have to see.”

The two cats continued their stargazing, mulling over the prophecy in their minds.

 

A flash of recognition appeared across Spottedleaf’s face. “Bluestar? Suppose it refers to that flame coloured kittypet patrols have often spotted near the border, gazing into the forest? I have a strange feeling about him, say it's StarClan pointing me in his direction?”

“A kittypet?” Bluestar echoed, shuffling her paws. “I don’t see why but… perhaps it is worth a try. We do need more warriors either way… Ah... The clan will argue, Spottedleaf. It’s a kittypet after all.”

Spottedleaf looked at her in a silent question. “Starclan is never wrong.” Conviction blazed behind her eyes as if she had a star captured there, shining with power and an almost holy light. She quietly added. “And I will speak in his favour if needed.”

Bluestar sighed quietly, and there was a pause. “I’ll watch him, see if he shows any promise.” She decided, standing up and bowing her head. “Goodnight Spottedleaf, and thank you.”

 

They dipped their heads before Bluestar returned to a small cave near a large rock, her den. Looking back up to the night sky, Spottedleaf thought of the prophecy, trying to think of other interpretations. It felt as if the stars were looking back at her.

There was a cold breeze, and she shivered. Spottedleaf's idea of the kittypet felt _right._  Her medicine cat had trusted her gut instinct with prophecies in the past, and they had always come true…

 

“StarClan is always right.” She said again to herself, nodding. "Thank you, StarClan."

And with that she stood up and retired to her den.

* * *

 


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a familiar face ventures outside of his safe garden home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note that the early chapters may be fairly similar to canon! once we have rusty settled into clan life itll really start to change though, we just need to get passed the setup !

# Chapter One

##  _'Curiosity Killed the Cat...'_

* * *

 

Rusty stretched, his claws unsheathing as he did so, finding himself filled with a longing to hunt and kill, to stalk prey and sink his claws into their soft bodies, the primal urges of a creature evolved to be a predator. Instead, he sniffed at his claws and checked they were shedding correctly. He heard his human filling up his food bowl, but took no notice, instead sitting and scratching around his neck with a hind paw. The bell on his collar jingled annoyingly as he did so, and not for the first time Rusty wished he could get rid of his collar. Every time he managed to slip it off his human just put another one around his neck.

He jumped off of the couch, padding out of the living room into the kitchen, and sliding out of the catflap built into the back door. It was night, he noted absently. The night air was cold and fresh, with a slight breeze, but still carried the scent of his human and all the strange human things. The neat rows of strong smelling flowers making it hard to scent much else.

 

Jumping up onto the fence, Rusty took a look around, at the human gardens, _(clean and tidy, an unnatural sense of order, synthetic in it’s construction, chaos at it’s heart - for this wasn’t the careful balance Nature had intended when She created this Earth, a corruption brought upon by Her unruly child; humanity)_ and then he looked at the forest on the other side of the white-painted wooden fence, wild and freely-growing, eclectic and pure in a natural state, truly that was order, the real chaos was the manufactured ‘perfection’ found in human gardens, trimmed and maintained as to hide the true beautiful nature of nature itself.

He perched himself at the end, grooming himself as he wondered what the forest was like. He had always been able to smell scent markers from feral cats at the borders, and often found himself wondering about the cats that must live there.

 

The oaks were tall, new, green leaves covering the branches. He wished to climb one, or run through the forest, to roll in the grass and try a paw at hunting. He didn’t, though. He wasn’t stupid enough to pass the scent markers into the feral cat’s territory.

There was a clink of metal tags and the jingle of a bell as a familiar, chubby black and white cat jumped up onto the fence beside him.

 

“Hey Rusty!” The cat greeted him. “Looking at the forest again?”

“Yeah. I’d go in if I could! Wouldn’t want to trespass on the feral’s territory though.”

The black and white cat shivered at the mention of the feral cats. “I’ve heard some stuff about those cats… They sound really dangerous, they’d probably tear you to pieces and eat your body and sharpen their claws on your bones.”

Rusty rolled his eyes. “I’m sure they’d attack me, yeah, but I think the stories are a bit exaggerated. If you just walked right into a human nest where another cat lived, I’m sure they’d attack you too.”

His amber eyes widened. “But what if they’re not? I wouldn’t risk it if I were you.”

Scoffing, Rusty began to scratch his claws against the side of the wooden fence. “They’re just superstitions, Smudge. I don’t even think bones would work too well to sharpen your claws on, not enough to grip. Besides, that sounds more like the city cats.”

Smudge's eyes went wide at the mention of the city cats. “You’re acting as if you’d actually go in.” Smudge said, kneading his paws a little in worry and almost slipping off the fence, Rusty letting out a purr as a laugh. “Uh, e- even if they’re not as bad as everyone says, you could still get attacked! You said it yourself.”

 

“What if I went in quick? Before they noticed...” He wondered out loud to himself, almost seeming to ignore Smudge.

“You’re gonna get fleas or something...” Smudge mumbled. “I don’t wanna catch fleas off you. Last time I got fleas my humans put some sticky paste on my neck where I couldn’t reach and it smelled really bad.”

Rusty laughed, swishing his tail. “I bet I won’t. Even if I did, they’d probably all jump on you anyway, you’re softer and rounder and comfier.” He rubbed his face into Smudge’s shoulder as if to prove a point.

Smudge purred, but then fell uncharacteristically quiet, kneading anxiously. “Are you really going in?”

 

He was incredibly nervous, a little jittery and perhaps his fur was bristling a little, but he really wanted to go in… He sniffed the air, he couldn’t smell any cats nearby…

“Yeah.” He said, jumping off of the fence and into the forest before he could think about it and change his mind.

“Rusty!” Smudge cried. “Please don’t! Come back!”

 

But Rusty was overwhelmed by all the scents and sights and sounds, and started to happily walk through the forest.

Everything was so big! He already thought so, but seeing it from up on a fence made it look so much smaller than it did from the ground. There were so many different scents he’d never smelled before, and couldn’t pick up sitting so far away on the fence.

The grass was cool and springy under his paws, maybe a little damp, and it grew as high as it wanted, not being cut by humans when they decided it was too long. He could see flowers and moss growing in among the grass too, not treated as weeds and pulled up.

It was all so natural! He couldn’t help but start to almost run around, inspecting everything. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it was so much better than whatever that was.

 

He tasted the air, almost everything was unknown to him, but _that!_ He knew that, some kind of small creature… He’d seen one once, and chased it, but he didn’t catch it.

Rusty crouched down, following the scent of the small animal, hoping he could catch it and take it back to show Smudge. Maybe they could share it.

 

The bushes rustled, and he straightened out in fear and surprise. He hesitantly and slowly sniffed the air, barely registering it as another cat before something came barreling at him from the bush.

He yowled as he was pushed onto his back, he twisted under his attackers grasp, his claws unsheathed and trying to scratch his attacker. The attacker had bitten into his neck, and he could feel their sharp teeth digging in, hard, but not enough to break skin.

Rusty thrashed around, feeling helpless, Smudge was right, he shouldn’t have gone in the forest… He went limp in the other cats grasp, and they started to release their hold. Realising the attacker had let go, Rusty quickly realised that this was a good opening! He suddenly kicked his hind legs into his attacker’s stomach, his unsheathed claws leaving a small scratch, but his powerful legs knocking the wind out of them.

The cat jumped back in shock, gasping for breath. Rusty quickly jumped to his feet, watching the other cat warily, his fur bristling.

 

His attacker was a small grey tabby tom, clearly around his age, with thick fluffy fur. As he caught his breath, he didn’t attack Rusty again, rather, stopping to groom his chest fur. Rusty watched on in confusion, still on alert in case it was a ploy.

The tabby suddenly looked up. “Good job! You have good instincts for a kittypet, strong legs too.”

“Kittypet?” Rusty echoed in confusion.

“A cat who lives in those big nests with the humans.” He explained, licking a forepaw and cleaning behind his ear.

Oh, he meant housecats. Rusty relaxed a little, hesitantly grooming himself too. “Well, I’ll fight you again if you try anything.” He said quickly, trying to seem unfazed.

 

“No need for that.” Said another voice from the bushes, and two adult feral cats walked out from the bushes.

 

Rusty took a few steps back in fear, head lowered to the ground, submissive to the bigger, stronger feral cats looming over him.

* * *

 


	4. ...but Satisfaction Brought Him Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an offer is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres some mention of trans cats in this chapter! so i feel the need to clarify the way i describe trans cats. [click here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1C7M6ca4WRmT0qGB3sePvy2WQxhSAZP9jjhoWa4b0_0o/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> (also, im nb and i wanted trans cats so theres trans cats. thats it. no arguments, theyre animals and this is fiction they dont have the gender binary if i dont want them to)

# Chapter Two

##  _'...but Satisfaction Brought Him Back'_

* * *

 

“Don’t worry,”  One of the adult feral cats said, a blue-grey molly, “We’re not going to harm you.”

 

Rusty looked between her and the other cat, a tortoiseshell molly, and hesitantly sat down as they did.

“Greypaw here was right,” The blue-grey molly said, gesturing to the small tabby that attacked him. “You are a good fighter for a kittypet.”

He kneaded the soft forest ground a little at the praise, though it felt a little backhanded.

 

“My name is Bluestar,” the blue molly, Bluestar, said, “and you’ve met Greypaw. This is Redtail-” she gestured to the tortoiseshell molly with her tail, “He’s my second in command, or my deputy, as we call them.”

“Uh, hello. I’m Rusty.” He said, feeling awkward. Redtail twitched his tail a little, and Rusty blinked up at him, it was nice to see another he-molly like him. Greypaw purred a little, and Bluestar twitched an ear, her eyes seemed to be searching him carefully. It was unnerving.

Redtail slowly walked over to Rusty, sniffing at him a little, Rusty froze in place. “He smells of humans, obviously, and he has a collar, but if you take it off and give him time I think he’d probably fit in alright. He fights well enough for his age, though his hunting stance is a little poor. Still, he’s apprentice-age.” Bluestar nodded in response.

 

“We’ve seen you sitting on that fence, gazing into the forest. We’ve been wondering if you’d try to venture into the forest.” Bluestar explained as Redtail walked around the back of Rusty to eventually sit beside her.. “And since you did, I figured we could see your fighting skills if Greypaw attacked you.”

Greypaw looked up at Bluestar, and then back to Rusty.

“I was wondering, Rusty, if you would perhaps like to join our clan?” Bluestar said.

 

Greypaw and Rusty looked at her in shock, but Redtail remained silent, watching Bluestar.

“What!?” Greypaw squeaked. “Bluestar, he’s a _kittypet!_ Are you sure?”

“Yes Greypaw, I can tell he’s a kittypet, I have eyes and a nose, and yes, I am sure. What do you think Rusty?”

“Uh, what would it be like? Won’t it be dangerous?” Rusty asked, ears twitching.

 

Bluestar looked down at him, looking amused and slightly pleased. “Of course it’ll be dangerous. There’s other clans, and we fight at times. We need to catch our own prey, and if there is not enough you could starve. You could get ill, though we do have healers.”

“You have to provide for the clan.” Redtail began once Bluestar has finished. “You work hard, catching prey not just for yourself, but for everyone, you would be expected to fight to the death for the clan, and to put everyone’s needs before your own.”

Bluestar nodded. “Yes, it’s difficult, but you will be taught to hunt and to fight, and you will be free to explore the forest, to feel the grass under your paws and hunt for yourself, with no humans to keep you inside their nests, or force you out of them, for that matter.”

It sounded… interesting, but dangerous. Rusty looked at his paws. “I’ll think about it.”

 

With a chirrup, Bluestar stood up. “Two cats will be here at moonhigh tomorrow, you can give them your answer then. I hope I’ll see you soon.”

Without waiting for Rusty to reply, she turned around and flicked her tail, ears and tail held high in a clear display of confidence, Redtail and Greypaw followed her, Greypaw quickly meowing a goodbye.

  


* * *

  


Rusty walked back home, thinking about the offer and wondering what he was going to do. He leaped back up onto the fence and into his garden, where Smudge was sitting, looking worried.

 

“Rusty!” He called, running over to greet him. “I was really worried and then I heard you yowling, are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” He said simply, his mind whirling. “Just… ran into some of those ferals.”

Smudge’s fur bristled. “Really? Are you sure you’re okay?” Smudge began sniffing over Rusty and eventually started grooming behind his ears for him.

“Yes, I’m sure.” He stared at his paws, struggling not to purr as Smudge groomed him. “They asked me to join their clan.”

“What!? Why would they do that!?” Smudge cried, his eyes wide. “You’re lying, there’s no way!”

“They did though, I don’t know why.”

Rusty could feel Smudge staring at him. He looked up from his paws to see his friend’s worried eyes. “I still don’t fully believe you, but... would you actually do it?”

“I- I don’t know.”

“Please don’t.” Smudge murmured, rubbing his face against his side. “You could get hurt, or die, and I’d never see you again.”

“I mean, you would. I’d say hello from the border."

“Rusty, I wouldn’t trust them. It sounds really odd, and you just met them! When do they even want you to go with

“Sure sounds like you believe me now.” Rusty joked weakly. Smudge shuffled his paws. “And they’d want me the same time tomorrow night.”

“That’s not even a long time to think about it…”

 

They sat in silence, until Smudge asked: “What about your human? Won’t they be upset?"

Rusty twitched his ear. He didn’t really think about that. “They just got me… I’m sure they’re not too attached. They’ll probably get a new cat.”

Smudge silently began to groom his friend again, Rusty could tell it was a silent plea for him not to go.

 

But he had already made up his mind.

 

He was going.


	5. An Unexpected Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rusty enters thunderclan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year everyone !!

# Chapter Three

##  _'An Unexpected Debut'_

* * *

The next evening, Rusty realised he hadn’t bothered taking his collar off again since his owner always gave him a new one, but if he left, of course they couldn't. And it wasn’t like clan cats wore collars anyway.

Rusty looked over at a small tree in the garden, and walked over to it. He purposely snagged his collar on a branch, and started to pull. The collar became tight, and it wasn’t a nice sensation. The tags and bell started ringing and jangling noisily, but the collar soon clicked open, and he was free from it.

It felt poetic, almost, the tension of the stifling collar pulling around his neck, choking him until finally it was too much, until it snapped and he was free.

He shook out his fur, reveling in the feeling of air against his neck. He began to scratch at his neck with his hind legs, and groomed his chest. 

 

“Rusty? What’s with all the noise?” He heard Smudge call, before he jumped up the fence into his garden.

He blinked as he saw him, no collar around his neck. “You got rid of your collar? Oh yeah they’re anno-” Smudge suddenly stopped, thinking about the implications, of their conversation yesterday, mind racing far ahead of his mouth it took a few moments before he started to speak again, stumbling over his words in worry. “Wait. Are you... Are you going to join those clan cats? Oh Rusty, please don’t!”

Rusty sighed. “I’ve made up my mind, I’m going, and you can’t change my mind.”

“Please don’t leave me...”

Rusty’s ears twitched and he lowered his head, a cold sinking feeling curling in his belly, guilt sweeping over him like a cold breeze, but he just knew he needed to go and join the clans, it just felt right. “I’m sorry Smudge.”

 

* * *

 

Smudge had settled on the fence, watching Rusty as he sat waiting at the border. It had been hours before a bush started rustling, and they both looked up, Rusty with excitement, and Smudge with dread. Rusty jumped to his paws, his tail swishing. Smudge’s fur bristled.

 

Two unfamiliar feral cats walked out, a massive golden tabby tom, his fur glinting under the moonlight, his large paws looked powerful, he would hate to be attacked by this cat. His fur was thick and long, bunched up around his neck like a mane.

The other cat was a lithe white tom, his ears were tufted and Rusty could see the end of a scar trailing around one of his ears on the back of his head, as well as a lot of small scars around his muzzle.

 

“Hello, I’m Lionheart,” The golden tabby greeted him, before noticing his neck. “You’ve managed to get rid of your collar? Then I take it you’ve decided to join us.”

“Yes, I’d like to join.” He replied politely, trying to hide how excited he was, he didn’t want to come off too eager.

The white tom’s ears twitched. “Is that a friend here to say goodbye?” He asked, his tail flicking towards Smudge. “If they are, then now would be the time.”

Lionheart nodded. “We’ll wait here, come and get us when you’re ready. Don’t take too long.”

 

Rusty looked up at Smudge as he jumped down from the fence, leading him behind a tree.

“You’re really going, huh...” He began staring, at his paws. 

Rusty nodded and Smudge sighed, looking up at him slowly. “I guess I can’t stop you...” He said, stepping forwards and licking him gently on the shoulder.

“Sorry Smudge, I just-” Smudge cut him off.

“I can’t stop you, so I’m coming with you.”

“Wh- What!?” Rusty cried, his eyes wide. “It’s dangerous, are you sure?”

Smudge purred in amusement. “This is like we’ve switched positions now… Yes Rusty, I’m sure.”

Rusty stared at him, before slowly blinking and chirruping, his tail high in the air. “I’m glad.” He said, rubbing his face against Smudge’s chest. “I would’ve missed you.”

“How about you help me get this collar off?”

Rusty gripped onto his collar with his teeth and Smudge stood his ground as he pulled it, it quickly clicked open, and Rusty dropped it to the ground.

“Come on Smudge, they’ll be waiting for us.” Rusty said, excitement clear in his voice.

 

Lionheart looked at the two cats as they walked back over. “You’re ready to go… ah, Rusty?”

“Yes, but Smudge is coming with me.”

Lionheart and the white tom shared a look, before they both stood up. “I suppose he can come with us,” the white tom said. “But I don’t know what Bluestar is going to do about him, she didn’t invite him to join the clan after all.”

“Let’s not waste any more time Whitestorm, come on you two.” Lionheart said, turning and heading into the forest. “Try and keep up the best you can.”

 

They all started walking, but Lionheart and Whitestorm quickly picked up their pace. At first, they managed to keep up alright, but they were soon well ahead, Smudge trailing slightly behind Rusty.

Lionheart and Whitestorm cleared logs and waded through water while Rusty and Smudge scrambled over them and had to swim in the water, far too small to wade through.

 

They abruptly stopped, and Rusty and Smudge tried to catch their breath once they caught up.

“What can you smell?” Lionheart asked. They both tasted the air.

“Cats?” Rusty said, and Smudge snorted, earning a bat on his shoulder with sheathed paws from Rusty.

Whitestorm voice was filled with gentle amusement. “Eventually you’ll be able to name every single cat’s scent. Are you two ready to go inside?”

They looked at each other, before turning back and nodding.

Lionheart led them to some bushes, which they pushed through, leading to a completely concealed clearing in the middle of the forest. 

 

The clearing was filled with cats, a rocky outcrop in the corner, and lots of nests around the edges of the clearing. Rusty could see a stump that had a pile of dead prey lying on it. There was a lot to take in, and he was surprised that all this was hidden so well.

All of the cats in the clearing has turned to look at them, he could see that some had narrowed eyes and lashing tails ,others looked interested, and there were even a few excited looking cats. More cats started to walk out of some of the dens, sniffing at the air.

 

“Oh, is he here?” Rusty turned to see Bluestar ask. She paused as she saw Smudge, turning to look at Lionheart for an explanation.

“He wanted to come too.” Rusty quickly said. “Is- Is that alright?”

Bluestar sighed. “I suppose. We need more warriors, and this isn’t a guarantee either of you are staying either way. We may as well. How did they do keeping up?”

“They did well, especially considering they’re apprentice age and untrained. It was much better than I expected.” Whitestorm replied.

She nodded and turned tail, jumping up onto the big rock Rusty saw before. Cats in the clearing were talking to each other, but he couldn’t quite figure out what it was they were saying, too many cats talking at once. He could tell that quite a few of them didn’t seem all too happy, though. He unsheathed and sheathed his paws a few times, claws sinking into cold ground, chilled by the night air and the warmthless moonlight.

 

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting.” Bluestar called, though all but a few cats were already waiting. Rusty noticed Redtail, sitting beside Bluestar and making motions with his body. He was confused, up until he saw a cat lead a white cat with blue eyes out of a nest, and realised the clan had probably developed some kind of sign, he had only ever known one other housecat with a white pelt and blue eyes and she had been deaf.

Rusty spotted Greypaw among the cats, feeling relieved. This wouldn’t be so bad, he knew Greypaw, and he seemed nice. He was sure that they would have at least one friend.

“We have so few warriors, newleaf was late, and we have few apprentices in training.” She began, looking down at the cats of her clan from up on the Highrock. “And so, it has been decided that we shall take in some outsiders to train as apprentices. I have found two cats willing to become apprentices.”

A pale mackerel tabby cat scoffed, his tail lashing behind him, though he held his ears high, affronting. “More like  _ lucky  _ to be apprentices.” Other cats looked at him in shock, surprised he would speak over his leader, and in such a disrespectful way.

“I, Spottedleaf, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Redtail and Greypaw have decided that they are fit to become apprentices.” She told the clan, not mentioning that half of those cats only consented to  _ Rusty _ joining and not Smudge, still, Greypaw shot them a lopsided grin, eyes shimmering in the light of the stars above, and Rusty figured he probably welcomed Smudge into his clan just as warmly.

All of the cats trained their eyes on them. Rusty could hear his heart beating, and he could smell Smudge’s fear scent, he was sure they could smell his fear too.

The same pale tabby spoke up again. “Just smell them, they’re kittypets, what are you doing letting them into the clan? And right after Leaf-bare! They’ll just eat all our prey until they can catch it themselves!”

Bluestar continued ignoring the pale tabby. “Does anyone else agree to them joining?” She asked.

 

Rusty watched a small black cat nudge Greypaw and murmur something to him, kneading the ground nervously.

“Ravenpaw does!” Greypaw called, and Bluestar nodded.

 

“Say it for yourself Ravenpaw, don’t get some other cat to do it!” A massive, dark brown mackerel tabby called, his pelt covered in scars and ears torn, imposing despite his fluffy fur. The small black tom cowered even lower.

“Well Tigerclaw, what do you think?” Bluestar cut in.

Tigerclaw looked at them, his amber eyes felt like they were boring into him. Rusty held his gaze, no matter how unnerved he felt. His eyes seemed to stare past him, as if he was thinking hard instead of actually looking at him

“Give them a shot.” Tigerclaw said simply after a second, though his tail lashed behind him as he spoke. Rusty wondered if he was just agreeing with his leader rather than speaking his own mind, but the way other cats reacted, he figured he was a well respected cat either way.

“I agree too.” A dark grey mackerel tabby said quickly.

 

“Whichever way,” Bluestar began, “As Redtail, Spottedleaf and myself are in agreement, they shall be allowed in, at least on a trial basis, though you can see that other cats agree, including senior warriors, so I expect you all to treat these two with respect.”

There was some quiet murmuring, but it died down fast.

 

Whitestorm pushed Rusty forwards gently, and taking a wild guess what he was supposed to do, he walked in front of Bluestar. Redtail didn’t pull him back and nobody seemed to react so he figured that was fine.

“I will remind you all that this is not a guarantee that they will become warriors, I understand your concerns, but they shall become apprentices.

“This cat no longer wears a collar, and has been released from the hold of his human owners. He has shed his old name and life, and is now free to become an apprentice of ThunderClan. From this day forward, until he earns his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Firepaw.

“I shall mentor this cat to personally ensure he properly follows our rules and traditions, and will pass on everything I know to this cat.”

Bluestar gently touched her nose to Firepaw’s, and with mixed enthusiasm, the crowd of cats called out his name, “Firepaw! Firepaw!”

 

Firepaw sat to the side and Smudge walked up, head a little lowered but ears and tail stood up high, clearly far more confident than before. Firepaw couldn’t smell any fear on him.

If Bluestar had any doubts towards Smudge, she didn’t let them show to her clan. “This cat no longer wears a collar, and has been released from the hold of his human owners. He has shed his old name and life, and is now free to become an apprentice of ThunderClan. From this day forward, until he earns his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Magpiepaw.

“I cannot mentor two cats at once, but I will always accompany him and his mentor, to personally ensure he properly follows our rules and traditions.”

The cats looked between themselves, clearly wondering who would mentor Magpiepaw.

“Your mentor will be Kestrelfoot. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you.”

A lithe, light brown mackerel tabby tom stepped forwards, looking a little confused, but happy at the same time.

“Kestrelfoot, though you may not believe it yourself, I hold conviction that you are ready to take on an apprentice. I myself mentored you, and you have shown yourself to be passionate, agile and an excellent hunter. You will be the mentor of Magpiepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him, with my assistance.”

They touched noses and Magpiepaw seemed to lose his nervousness as the clan (yet again with mixed enthusiasm) cheered “Magpiepaw! Magpiepaw!”

 

The meeting dissolved, some cats coming over to congratulate and greet the two new apprentices, while other went to do other things, some slinked into dens, others spoke to one another, and a few headed over to the pile of prey to eat.

 

Greypaw ran over to them happily. “Firepaw! I’m glad you came, and your friend too! I wasn’t expecting him. I’m Greypaw, but I’m sure Firepaw told you about me.” He said, puffing up his fur, Firepaw rolled his eyes, before yawning. Greypaw and Magpiepaw laughed.

Firepaw flicked an ear. “Uhm, where is it we sleep? I think we should get some sleep- _ for training tomorrow. _ ” He asked, adding the final note quickly, and Greypaw led the way, talking excitedly about what the next day may hold.

 


	6. It Was a Nice Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted this chapter 2 days ago but ao3 freaked out and decided not to change the update date. ok ao3.  
> reposted the chapter so people can see it

# Chapter Four

##  _'It Was a Nice Dream'_

* * *

 

“Wake up you two! Training begins at sunhigh!” Firepaw heard Greypaw call, waking him up. “Sandpaw and Dustpaw have already headed out, you should get a move on!”

 

Firepaw groaned, blinking sleep out of his blurry eyes, giving his fur a shake and stretching as he got to his feet. Bright morning light streamed into the den, dust dancing in the shafts of light, almost seeming to glow.

“Get up Magpiepaw.” He said, nudging him gently with a paw.

Magpiepaw groaned, pushing his face into his soft bedding.  

“Magpiepaw! We’re clan cats now, we need to train.” Firepaw nudged him harder. Magpiepaw just groaned again, shuffling in his nest, and Firepaw pulled him up by the scruff of his neck.

Yelping, Magpiepaw scrambled to his paws, “Ah! Fine! Fine!” he quickly gave his bristling fur a lick, before he seemed to realise what was going on, “Wait.. We’re apprentices! We’re going to be late Firepaw!” and with that he set off out of the nest in a clumsy run, still sleepy.

 

Firepaw rolled his eyes before trailing after him.

 

Bluestar and Kestrelfoot were waiting beside the gorse tunnel leading out of camp, waiting for them to arrive for their first training session.

“Hello.” Bluestar greeted them gently. “I trust you to be on time in the future.”

 

* * *

  


Magpiepaw had a skip in his step as they walked back to camp. Firepaw also felt a sense of pride, his head held high. They had only taken a look around the territory, going over the boundaries and important landmarks, but it was finally starting to sink in for him. He was a clan cat now, training to become a warrior!

 

Ravenpaw and Greypaw sat waiting for them, having finished their own training. They were outside of the apprentices den, sitting eating fresh kill. Two pieces lay untouched beside them. The air was filled with the scents of fellow clanmates and dew covered plants, but the fresh kill smell was still strong even through it.

Firepaw blinked as he lay down on the grass beside Ravenpaw and Greypaw, Magpiepaw following suit beside him.

 

“This is for us?” He asked, gesturing towards the pigeon and mouse in front of them with his nose.

“Yeah!” Greypaw chimed.

Firepaw ducked his head gratefully before pulling the pigeon closer and eating it maybe a little too fast. He savoured the taste and texture of fresh meat, delicious tasting after a life of dried pellets and jelly-encased chunks of meat. The pigeon was a little warm, but just barely, long since cooled down, still, the pigeon was soft and his teeth pulled it apart with ease. The blood settled in the bird after it’s death, preventing it from spilling everywhere, he was unsure if he should feel thankful to not make a mess or disappointed for not getting what was arguably the ‘full experience’.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Magpiepaw ravenously digging into his mouse. “It’s so good!” He cried when he was finished, which didn’t take long at all, leaving him licking his lips.

Ravenpaw giggled. “Must be because you just ate the food humans gave you all this time.”

“Yeah.” Firepaw agreed. “We’re used to dried things that look like really scrunched up bits of hay or something, and meat chunks in this weird clear stuff.”

He could feel the vibrations of Magpiepaw purring contentedly beside him, now starting to groom himself. It was calming, familiar. Firepaw was already starting to feel at home.

 

Ravenpaw stood up and stretched. “Sorry, Tigerclaw got me on evening patrol.” Ve explained with a yawn, which spread around to the rest of the group. “I’ll be back by sunset.”

Everyone said their goodbyes as Ravenpaw left with the patrol group, before returning to chatting and grooming together.

 

Lazing around, Firepaw felt exhausted, his first day of training taking a toll, but he was also strangely brimming with energy, excitement buzzing through his body. He couldn’t wait to start learning how to hunt and fight, about clan life and customs.

 

His new life had only just begun, and he felt ready.  


* * *

 

 

That was until Ravenpaw came bolting through the tunnel, into the camp. Firepaw jumped to his feet, bristling. Most of the clan was silent with shock, but there were a few surprised and worried yowls.

 

Ravenpaw was a mess, vis erratic breathing fast and shallow, fur messy and bristling, coated in dust and sand. Vis ears were flattened against vis head and there was a deep gash on vis right shoulder, pouring blood down vis foreleg.  

Bluestar beckoned for ver to step up onto the Highrock. As ve limped up to stand beside her, ve bled more from vis shoulder wound, exacerbating it with vis movement. Vis sides heaved with vis heavy breathing, trying desperately to catch vis breath so ve could speak.

 

“R-Riverclan attacked us on the patrol...” Ravenpaw choked out. “I- I think Redtail is dead.”

There were shocked cries from the clan, fear and anguish in their voices.

“Ravenpaw, what happened?” Bluestar urged, pain was swimming in her eyes but she didn’t betray any emotions in her body language or voice. She had to be a strong leader for her clan.

 

As Ravenpaw opened vis mouth to speak, Tigerclaw slowly padded into the camp, holding Redtail’s lifeless body in his powerful jaws. His body hung limp like dead prey, fur messy and glassy, empty eyes still slightly open. His throat had been torn open, revealing stringy flesh and muscle, a little bit of bone, blood covering the mess that once was his throat. Blood was still slowly dripping down his body and onto the cool grass carpeting the ground. Tigerclaw silently laid him down on the grass in front of the Highrock.

 

Bluestar jumped down from the Highrock, settling down next to Redtail. Spottedleaf quickly running over to Ravenpaw and ushering ver into her den. Vis eyes were wide and ve clearly still had something to say, but Spottedleaf wouldn’t hear vis protests, wanting to see to vis wound.

Solemnly, Bluestar gazed at her deputy’s body. Despite the high rank, abilities and personality in life, his body looked frail, no sense of identity to be found there, just his pelt for identification from the countless other cats to die before him. The reality of his own (hopefully far off) death suddenly hit Firepaw. One day he too would be like Redtail.

“Tigerclaw,” Bluestar began. “Could you tell us what happened?”

 

Tigerclaw bowed his head, eyes fixed on the body of his clanmate. Still, he held himself in his usual proud way, Firepaw assumed it was out of a sense of guilt, looking strong for his clan. What else could he possibly have to feel good about in this moment?

“Riverclan seems to think that the Sunningrocks belong to them. We got into a dispute and then we ended up fighting. Redtail was a brave warrior, staying strong against Riverclan until his last moments. He died with honor, Oakheart took his life, and I took his in revenge.”

Firepaw swore that he could see Bluestar flinch, before taking a breath and slowly nodding. Her eyes were tight shut.

With a sigh, Bluestar opened her eyes, looking around the distraught faces of her clan members. “Redtail was a brave warrior with an unwavering loyalty to ThunderClan. He was wise beyond his age, and I often relied on his judgement to help me with my decisions. He was selfless in everything he did, putting the needs of the clan way before his own, never thinking of himself or acting out of pride. He was a loved brother, fine warrior, great deputy and could have been an amazing leader.

“As is traditional, I have until moonhigh to announce the name of my new deputy. Moonhigh is fast approaching, so as we are all already gathered, I will tell you all my decision.”

Had Bluestar already decided who the next deputy was to be? Firepaw wondered if she had planned out a deputy long before this, just in case Redtail happened to die before her. The thought settled cold in his stomach, so he pushed it aside.

 

Who was she going to pick, Firepaw wondered, perhaps Tigerclaw? He seemed like a strong warrior, and he had avenged Redtail, after all. He decided to watch Tigerclaw, wondering what his reaction would be if he was in fact made deputy.

She stood up, addressing the clan with all the strength and leaderly aura she had in any moment before, not filled with grief. Firepaw couldn’t help but think how strong she was. “I say these words before the body of Redtail, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan will be Lionheart.”

There was the slightest flicker of disappointment on Tigerclaw’s face, but after that he never let his emotions show, walking over to Lionheart with a smile and offering his congratulations.

Bluestar bowed her head, settling back down and softly grooming Redtail’s pelt. Some warriors joined her, while others hung back, left for their dens, or congratulated Lionheart.

 

Firepaw turned to Greypaw for guidance, only to see Magpiepaw had done the same. Greypaw blinked, obviously not used to cats coming to him to advice. It didn’t seem unwelcome though, as he quickly found his words.

“Redtail’s spirit has left to join StarClan, and his friends will probably like to say goodbye-”

“StarClan?” Magpiepaw asked, earning a shocked reaction from Greypaw.

“The Clan made up of the spirits of our dead ancestors... Huh, thinking about it, I guess kittypets go somewhere else, so it makes sense for you not to know! You can see them up there.” Greypaw said, pointing to the stars in the night sky with his nose. “That’s where Redtail will be tonight.”

Firepaw and Magpiepaw silently watched the sky, before Greypaw started talking again.

“Anyway, we should uhm, leave everyone else to pay their respects... Let’s go see Ravenpaw before we go to sleep.”

 

Ravenpaw was curled up in a nest in the medicine cat den, Spottedleaf gently pressing moss to the wound on vis shoulder.

“Hey Ravenpaw- oh, and you too Spottedleaf-” Greypaw said. “Uh, how is ve gonna be?”

“The bleeding has mostly stopped.” She explained, pulling the moss away from vis wound and shuffling around with a variety of things on ledges in a crack in the wall. “It will probably scar, though.”

“Oh cool Ravenpaw!” Greypaw exclaimed, gently batting at Ravenpaw’s ear. “You’re gonna get cool warrior battle scars.”

Spottedleaf walked back over, having soaked some moss in a small pool of water, offering it to Ravenpaw, who thankfully lapped up the water.

“Hey...” Ravenpaw said nervously as ve took a break from vis water. “Uh, could you check on Dustpaw?”

“Dustpaw?” Magpiepaw echoed, and Ravenpaw nodded.

“He’s my brother, and uh, he’s also- _was_ also Redtail’s apprentice...” Vis ears flattened back against vis head.

“Of course we will, we’ll come and tell you how he’s doing.” Firepaw quickly replied. Ravenpaw gently smiled back.

“Well, you’ll be doing that tomorrow.” Spottedleaf interjected. “Ravenpaw needs vis rest, and you do too. Dustpaw will need to sleep as well.”

Firepaw nodded, and he, Magpiepaw and Greypaw left Ravenpaw to vis rest.

 

Magpiepaw curled up with Firepaw in his nest that night. He didn’t mind at all, his fur was soft and he was warm.

He fell asleep quietly purring.


	7. Thorny Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firepaw makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for how long this took, i settled on wednesday as my day for updates so i was waiting for it to roll around!
> 
> also, im working on another project (not a fic though) so thats taking up some of my time, not too much though. its another warriors thing, so if anyones interested i could link it here when its done? just mention it in the comments and ill make a note to link it in the a/n when its finished

# Chapter 5

##  _'Thorny Problems'_

* * *

 

Two moons had passed, and Firepaw felt like he and Magpiepaw had shaped up to be pretty good apprentices. They could both hunt well now, and whenever he brought fresh kill back to camp he felt a sense of belonging and pride, happy to help provide for his clanmates.

Magpiepaw had lost weight, it being more his eating habits than genetics. With all this exercise and far less food, he was now a more healthy weight, though Firepaw noticed he was a little chubbier than average, even for a housecat. That, he supposed,  _ was _ down to genetics.

Along with his slight change of appearance, Firepaw noticed that Magpiepaw was actually really fast, and great at hunting. Though, he supposed he might’ve just been taking after his mentor. Still, Firepaw felt proud for his best friend since kithood.

 

He picked up a strange scent. Fox, he guessed. He had never come across them before, but it was close to what he expected.

Following the trail cautiously, he realised the scent was seeming more and more like a cat… 

 

Suddenly, a snarling cat leaped out at him from the undergrowth.

Yowling, Firepaw batted at the cat, managing to get a look at her. Her fur was dark grey, long and matted. Her amber eyes glinted at him venomously, and her torn ears were flat against her head as she hissed, her muzzle covered in battle scars. He could smell ShadowClan on her.

Firepaw realised he had no clue what to do. This cat was older, and he had been taught to respect the clan elders. She also seemed… bedraggled, with her messy fur and strange scent. He didn’t want to turn tail, but he wanted advice.

“You’re in ThunderClan territory.” He warned simply.

“And you’re going to make me leave? You’re just a little apprentice, I may be old and injured but I’m still stronger than you. I’ll hunt here, then maybe I’ll leave.”

Firepaw shuffled his paws. “What if I got warriors to come chase you away?” He asked, realising he really didn’t know what this colder cat would do to him.

She scoffed. “I’d think you pathetic. You call yourself an apprentice? Is this what ThunderClan is teaching nowadays, how to be cowards?”

An involuntary, low growl built in his throat. His fur bristled, and he jumped at her with claws unsheathed. She batted at him, but he was only knocked slightly to the side. His claws tangled in her clumpy, matted fur, and he struggled to free them.

The cat shook him off before swiping at him. Firepaw moved to the side just in time, and he ran at her again, biting at her neck and cringing at the taste of her dirty fur.

He felt pity for this older, injured cat. She didn’t seem to be able to take care of herself, maybe he could catch her a mouse or-? His thoughts were cut off as she hissed, scratching at him. His tail was lashing and she suddenly bit down on it hard. With a yelp he let go, and he tried to scratch her and missed as he pulled his tail away.

He didn’t want to give in, run back to camp like a scared kittypet. He was a ThunderClan warrior now, he would fight her until she left or he got fairly injured. He bit down on her hind leg, one that seemed already injured, and then her leg buckled and she kicked him in the chest with her other hind leg.

Winded, he scrambled to his feet, gasping for breath. He was going to lunge at her again before all of a sudden Firepaw heard yowls and a patrol came running over to back him up. They must have heard the sound of their fight.

 

The cat’s eyes widened, and Firepaw could smell fear. She tried to limp away but her leg was clearly paining her.

 

“Firepaw!” Bluestar called, running up beside him, “We heard the fighting a mile off. What happened here?”

Firepaw struggled with words. “Uh, she was on the territory and wouldn’t leave so I was trying to chase her off.”

Bluestar nodded. “I know this cat well, Darkthorn, ShadowClan’s medicine cat. What are you doing here?”

She hissed at Bluestar. “I don’t need to tell you that. I’m not the ShadowClan medicine cat anymore either. Don’t mix me up with  _ those _ cats. I travel alone now.”

Tigerclaw had walked up to the group now, Ravenpaw and Lionheart in tow. Ravenpaw’s shoulder had healed now, but as Spottedleaf had predicted, ve was left with a long scar.

“Oh really Darkthorn,” Tigerclaw sneered, causing Ravenpaw to shuffle ver paws nervously. “Were you honestly bested by an apprentice? I thought better of you.”

“Darkthorn.” Bluestar said. “I know that you are a wise, brave cat, you trained as a warrior before you were a medicine cat, and I know that your skills wouldn’t just be forgotten like that. You're injured and in bad condition, you should come back to our camp. I’m sure you’re not here for no reason.”

Tigerclaw growled. “Bluestar, she’s a trespasser on our territory! We shouldn’t go inviting her in!”

“Tigerclaw, she is an elder and we should respect her. We’ll decide what to do with her at camp. Besides, we’re not inviting her in, she’s a prisoner.”

Darkthorn curled her lip as Lionheart tried to help her up. “I can walk, I have three good legs still.” She spat, struggling to get to her feet.

The patrol headed back to camp, the warriors flanking Darkthorn moving much slower with her pace.

 

Cats whispered among themselves as Darkthorn was escorted into camp. They could smell the ShadowClan scent on her, mixed with the bad smell of her matted fur. Some seemed to recognize her, but through it all Darkthorn just looked ahead, never faltering from the jeering. Despite her injuries and matted fur, she held herself with dignity as she limped along. Firepaw couldn’t help but respect her for that.

Spottedleaf poked her head out of the medicine cat den, her ears twitching. When she saw Darkthorn, she ran over to help.

“Get off Spottedleaf.” Darkthorn hissed as she went to inspect her wounds. “I know how to take care of myself. I was a medicine cat too.”

Spottedleaf didn’t say a word, her eyes wide. She just nodded and took a step back.

Bluestar led Darkthorn below the Highrock, where they sat down together, Tigerclaw moving to speak with Bluestar. Firepaw could tell he wasn’t happy about Darkthorn staying with ThunderClan, his fur was bristling, but he kept his voice low and his words polite with his leader.

“We can’t let a cat from another clan into the camp! It’s too dangerous! What if she’s a spy?” He heard him near hiss to Bluestar under his breath. 

Bluestar looked at him patiently, the tip of her tail languidly flicking from side to side. “But why would she ShadowClan medicine cat leave her clan? We both cat tell she isn’t in the best condition, what about all the secrets she could share about her old clan with us?”

 

“Whoa, what’s going on?” Magpiepaw asked with wide eyes as he walked over to Firepaw and Ravenpaw. Greypaw followed behind him, though his eyes were warily trained on Darkthorn.

“I caught a ShadowClan cat on our territory. She’s older and a medicine cat so Bluestar wanted to talk to her, I think.” Firepaw explained, finally starting to relax, he licked his ruffled fur down.

“She said she left ShadowClan though, she’s apparently a loner now.” Ravenpaw added.

Magpiepaw’s ears pricked up in surprise. “A medicine cat leaving their clan? Isn’t that dangerous? Why would she leave her clan anyway?”

“Oh!” Greypaw interjected. “That’s Darkthorn, I heard about her. She used to be a warrior before she became a medicine cat, so she can fend for herself just fine, besides, medicine cats learn some battle skills too! They can’t just be defenseless!”

“That’s right, Greypaw. We need to learn to fend for ourselves just as you warriors do.” Spottedleaf said gently as she padded over to Firepaw. 

“Oh! Hi Spottedleaf!” Magpiepaw called.

“So, Firepaw, let me just check over your wounds. Don’t mind me, you can carry on talking.”

Firepaw nodded as Spottedleaf checked his injuries. There was a pause, before Greypaw found his words and continued talking. “But yeah, Magpiepaw, I dunno why she left her clan like that.”

“The scratches aren’t bad, just keep them clean and they’ll heal up fine. Pay attention to the bite on your tail when you’re washing and that should be fine too. Just tell me if anything seems off about it, you could get an infection but most likely not.” Spottedleaf summarised, Firepaw thanked her and she returned to her den, casting a glance at Darkthorn as she went. Spottedleaf stared at Firepaw from her den, he felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

 

Ravenpaw brought some fresh kill from the pile, and they all ate together. Firepaw considered taking some to Darkthorn, but he thought better of it. 

 

“May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting.”

Everyone gathered around, looking expectantly at Bluestar, and Darkthorn, still lying beneath the Highrock.

“You have all by now noticed that Darkthorn is in the camp. It seems she has left ShadowClan and was found on our territory. We have questions for her, and she is a medicine cat, but above all we will care for her until she recovers herself because we are warriors, not a  _ pack of rabid dogs. _ She will be treated with respect and courtesy, not left to die.”

Darkstripe’s tail lashed, “So we’re supposed to provide for her as well as the clan?”

Bluestar took no heed of his tone, continuing in her same calm but stern voice. “Yes. Apprentices shall bring her food while she recovers, as well as bringing her fresh bedding and helping her clean her fur. There is no humiliation in looking after a cat who is having trouble doing it for themself. It is a kind and noble act worthy of a warrior.”

There was a bit of whispering and grumbling between Dustpaw and Sandpaw, but Lionheart, sitting beside the Highrock, gave them a look and they quickly quieted. Firepaw wasn’t too keen on cleaning her fur, and she didn’t seem to kind, but it was an honour to look after elders, a medicine cat no less.

 

Dustpaw was a little standoffish towards Firepaw and his group of friends, he seemed alright, but he didn’t get along well with Greypaw, and Firepaw figured he didn’t really want to hang around with him. He wondered if that made Dustpaw upset, not liking his sibling’s friends?

He got along well with Sandpaw, who tended to keep more to herself. Firepaw doubted she would do well in their large friend group anyway, so he figured it all worked out for the best anyway.

 

“I don’t trust her. Outsiders always bring trouble.” Longtail hissed to Darkstripe under his breath. Firepaw could feel their eyes boring into him and Magpiepaw. He stared down at the remains of his mouse.

Greypaw butted him gently with his head, before the group stood up and headed into the apprentices den with his friends, Ravenpaw coming back late as ve had a quick chat with vis brother.


	8. Self Abnegation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets are spilled and secrets are kept. can you even trust yourself, really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so uh hey! this is the last chapter i had pre-written for the old version, so next chapter youre gonna notice a shift in my writing style  
> i tried to go back and change or add stuff while i was editing, but i didnt really wanna like, rewrite it all so its mostly the same  
> im pretty excited to show the next chapter! i hope youll enjoy my writing style in full

# Chapter 6

##  _"Self Abnegation"_

* * *

 

That morning, it was Firepaw’s turn to tend to Darkthorn first. He could see her glaring at him from across the camp, waiting impatiently for him, her tail lashing.

He quickly grabbed some fresh kill from the pile, and carried it over to her. Before he could speak to say hello, Darkthorn started eating. She ate quickly and ravenously, swallowing the whole animal in a few bites. 

 

“Uhm. Do you need anything Darkthorn?” He asked, twitching an ear.

Darkthorn narrowed her eyes, and she hissed as Firepaw took a step forwards. “Stop there kittypet.” She growled, before pausing to lick her chest fur.

“I’m just doing what I’ve been told - looking after you. I was wondering if you wanted fresh bedding.”

She ignored him. “You’re a kittypet right? I heard two moons ago that ThunderClan let in some kittypets, one of them bright red. That’s you.” She was asking a question, but phrased it more like a statement.

Firepaw sighed. “Me and Magpiepaw used to be kittypets, but we left, we’re real apprentices now. Do you need an-”

“I don’t need anything from a  _ kittypet! _ ” She spat. “I’m already injured and stuck in an enemy camp, your medicine cat fussing over me like I’m not a medicine cat myself and don’t know how to care for my own wounds. I don’t need any more humiliation.”

Firepaw’s tail twitched, his patience all but run out. Darkthorn started to open her mouth to speak but he cut her off. “I don’t think it’s the fact that I’m a kittypet you find so humiliating. I think it’s that you have to rely on someone to care for you at all. You’re going to be like this with the other apprentices. You’re just going to have to get used to it.”

Hearing rumbling, Firepaw thought she was growling, but then realised she was purring. “You’ve got spirit for a kittypet. Fine, get me some leaves or grass. Soft though, nothing scratchy - and I don’t want any hay or straw anywhere near me.”

 

A kitten tumbled over, a grey molly Firepaw recognised as Fernkit, and she was soon followed by her brother, Ashkit. They were play fighting, their mother Brindleface watching them, looking calm. They were quite big, soon to become apprentices.

The kittens seemingly got too close to Darkthorn, who growled lowly, the kittens quickly moving to play elsewhere. 

“Do you not like kits?” Firepaw asked. “You were a warrior before you were a medicine cat, did you ever have any kits?”

A growl rose from Darkthorn, her eyes trained on the ground. “They’re dead.”

“O-Oh. I’m, sorry I asked.”

 

Darkthorn was silent, and Firepaw was about to leave.

 

“There were complications when I was giving birth.” Darkthorn spoke again, her voice quiet and croaky. “I almost died and my kittens _ did. _ When I was recovering in the medicine cat den, I realised that I wanted that. To be a healer rather than a warrior.”

Firepaw didn’t know what to say, not expecting Darkthorn to tell him something so private. She looked up at him. “Well? What are you standing there for? Off with you, get me that bedding.”

Against his instincts telling him Darkthorn was a bit of a threat, Firepaw padded away with a laugh.

 

* * *

 

Sitting in the sandy hollow, Firepaw’s whiskers twitched with anticipation as he watched the sun dip in the sky, turning it a brilliant amber. Clouds drifted by, and the wind rustled through the trees. It was the day of his assessment, and though he was nervous, he was also excited. His paws tingled and he shuffled restlessly.

 

Bluestar stalked into the clearing, followed by Tigerclaw, Kestrelfoot and Lionheart. All of the apprentices quickly sat up. Firepaw wasn’t the only cat doing his assessment, Greypaw, Ravenpaw and Magpiepaw were as well.

“You have all been training to become fine warriors, and for the past moon we have been focusing on hunting.” Bluestar began. “Today you will show us how much you have learned. Each of you will take a different route through the territory, and collect as much prey as you can before nightfall.

“Along the way, your mentor will follow you, checking how your skills are progressing. We will hide, you won’t be able to see us so you won’t be distracted from your hunt. Your mentors have all personally picked out the route for you to follow. I trust they have chosen them well.

“Ravenpaw, you shall go through the Great Sycamore to the Snakerocks. Magpiepaw will take from here to the Sunningrocks, and Greypaw will take from here to the Thunderpath, along the stream. Firepaw, your route will be from here to the Tallpines. I wish you all luck.”

Greypaw's ears turned back a little at the mention of the stream, but he didn’t say anything.

 

Nervously, Ravenpaw began to make ver way in the direction of the Snakerocks, vis tail flicking nervously behind ver.

“Good luck Ravenpaw.” Firepaw called as ve was about to disappear into a bush. Ravenpaw looked back with a twitch of the ear and a softer expression, whiskers more relaxed and eyes heavy but not quite a slow blink.

After that, Greypaw left for the stream with a grumble, and Magpiepaw raced ahead to the Sunningrocks. Firepaw was left to sniff the air, he couldn’t smell any of the mentors anywhere.

 

With that, he set off on his hunt.

 

* * *

  
  


Heading back to camp with their prey, the apprentices told each other about what they had caught. Ravenpaw however, was oddly quiet.

“Are you okay Ravenpaw?” Firepaw asked as they placed down their catches of the fresh kill pile.

“I…” Ravenpaw trailed off. “It’s probably just me worrying too much, but I think Tigerclaw is being too hard on me...”

“Tigerclaw is too hard on everyone.” Greypaw scoffed.

“No, I mean, more than everyone else. He sent me to the Snakerocks today, I barely avoided getting bitten by the adders, I could have died...”

“Maybe he believes in you loads so he gives you tougher stuff?” Magpiepaw asked, Firepaw wasn’t sure even Magpiepaw believed what he was saying. “It’s not like he’d try to kill you.”

 

Ravenpaw stopped, ve didn’t even seem to breathe. “No. He wouldn’t, obviously. I’m- I’m just worrying.”

 

 

 

Ravenpaw kneaded the ground, lost in thought.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me if next weeks chapter is a little late btw, im rereading warriors and taking notes and stuff (also uhhhh kh3)


End file.
